Health Fountain
The Health Fountains '''(also known as '''Fountains of Rejuvenation) are springs of energy found in all ''MediEvil'' games. Description and usage They can heal up to two life bottles worth of energy (600hp in MediEvil and MediEvil 2, 200hp in MediEvil: Resurrection). In MediEvil and MediEvil: Resurrection, if you re-enter a level after you complete it, the Health Fountain will have replenished and you'll be able to use it again. Daniel doesn't take any damage while standing in a fountain. In MediEvil 2, if you re-enter a level after you complete it, the Health Fountain will not replenish and will remain drained. Daniel takes damage while standing in a fountain. Locations ''MediEvil'' The Graveyard *Near the large door. *On a tall island near the stream. Cemetery Hill *Next to the Mausoleum at the top of the hill. The Hilltop Mausoleum *In a room adjacent to the room with the Stained Glass Demon. Return to the Graveyard *To the right of the door opened by the Skull Key. *Located on a small island right before the Guardians of the Graveyard boss. Scarecrow Fields *Located past the first windmill. *Located past the first trap at the end of the level. *Located in the cornfield, accessed by the harvester. Pumpkin Gorge *Past the door opened by the Chaos Rune. The Pumpkin Serpent *On an island in the dried up pond. The Sleeping Village *Located in the Church. The Asylum Grounds *Located in the maze past the Elephant hedge. Inside the Asylum *Located in the last room next to the cell with the Mayor in it. The Enchanted Earth *Located near the lift. *After the Demonettes boss near the top of the tree trunk. *After the Demonettes boss on a small island. The Ant Caves *In a chamber on the second level. *Near the Ant Queen chamber. Pools of the Ancient Dead *In the marshes. The Lake *Located on a stone platform near the Whirlpool. The Crystal Caves *Located near the stone ramp. The Gallows Gauntlet *Located near the Earth Rune gate. The Haunted Ruins *Located in a room beneath the Throne room. The Ghost Ship *Located past the platform trap. *Past the trampolines. The Entrance Hall *To the left of the fork in the stairs. The Time Device *To the right of the master clock. *Through the Moon Rune door. Zarok's Lair *In the arena. Only appears when below 1200HP. ''MediEvil 2'' The Museum *On a ledge accessed by a fallen statue. *In the garden area. Tyrannosaurus Wrecks *On the second level. Kensington *In front of the Museum. *Inside the depot warehouse. *Inside the tomb before the first chamber. The Freakshow *To the right at the start of the level. *To the right of the large tent. *In the room with the second Magician. *In the House of Horrors. Greenwich Observatory *To the right of the observatory. *Before the first Octomator accessed by a ladder. *To the left of the Naval Academy. *To a room adjacent to where you fight Mander and Dogman. Kew Gardens *At the bottom of the room with the bridge. *In the very last room to the left of the exit. Dankenstein *Behind a fence at the top of the train tracks. Wulfrum Hall *In the room with the hanging platforms. *In the room with the trap floors. Whitechapel *Inside the building accessed from the street. *Inside the house accessed by a ladder. The Sewers *Over the left part of the bridge. *Half way down the wooden ramp. The Time Machine *Near the planetarium. *Over the left part of the bridge. *Outside the courtyard. Cathedral Spires *Behind the tower leading to The Descent, in a small chapel. *In the room with the first switch. Category:Energy